A Destined Friendship
by Zaix-fukutaicho
Summary: Four years after the contract termination. He is now in 8th grade and is finally able to live a normal life... until he meets Zaen Lucaster one of his classmates who was orphaned due to a freak accident. Zaen gets help from the kind-hearted Riku.
1. The Invitation and the Reunion

**Hello! I'm not very familiar with Onmyou Taisenki… but I really want to make something **

**from it. I hope that this will be the first of many chapters to come. My OCs are notorious**

** for having strange abilities that bend the rules a bit but I'll behave! ^^'**

**Here goes!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Onmyou Taisenki or any of it's content._

* * *

"The Greek god of love and of beauty … Aphrodite…" a melancholy teenager said.

"Yes, Zaen that is correct." The teacher smiled, returning to the board…

Zaen sat in front of the entire class. The teenager's dark eyes held sadness. His dexterous

fingers were locked in front of him inches away from his face. His uniform fit loosely in his medium

build of a body. Not too muscular not to skinny… His cornrows looked painfully accurate and fixed. The one thing that

kept moving was his right foot, which tapped the ground in a set rhythm.

"The answer to the next question on the test is Athena. Following that is…"

"Hey, teachers pet!" one of the other boy retorted. "Keep it up and we'll have more crap to do…"

The teacher, Ms. Amaya turned around and frowned. She was wearing a yellow floral dress that turned with her

when she heard what was said. Her normally slim, gentle face and blue eyes fixated on the unruly student.

"Sai! Settle down or you'll have detention!"

"Man" the red-headed teenager moaned…

"Very good Zaen. I appreciate your participation , but please let someone else answer this one, okay?" She asked tenderly.

"Yes ma'am…" Zaen responded almost mechanically.

"Now then… Apollo being the god of music, poetry, and archery…"

* * *

Riku had grown since the contract with Kogenta was terminated. He was taller and had more confidence in his violet eyes.

He noticed how day after day Zaen would endure the snipes and remarks from the other students.

He really disliked the fact that there was little he could do. He looked at Zaen who still looked forward,

focusing on the review of their Greek mythology test. He felt something welling up within Zaen and then he felt it ebb…

'That's…' Riku thought. While moving his hand right, up, left, and down.

* * *

"Does anyone other than Zaen know the answer?" said the teacher with a sigh. Riku raised his hand.

"Ah, yes Riku!"

"Artemis is the brother of Apollo." Riku answered.

"Yes. That's correct!"

Riku smiled and studied his review sheet.

* * *

A bell rang. All of the students, save for Zaen and Riku, rushed out of the classroom.

"Study this over the weekend!" the teacher called out. She directed her attention to Riku who

was still putting away his books… then to Zaen, who was just about to exit the classroom…

"Umm.. Riku? Could I see you for a moment?"

"Oh… um yes?" Riku responded.

"I'm a little worried about the new student… Could you possibly try to help him?

He's had a hard time adjusting. But if you don't want to…"

"No… it's fine! I don't mind."

"Thanks Riku."

He smiled and waved goodbye as he ran to catch up to Zaen.

* * *

Zaen walked down the stairs and out of the building. He took a deep breath and turned towards his house…

"H-hey, Zaen!"

"Hmm…? Oh… hello, Riku… " Zaen turned around to face him. "Did you need something?"

"Actually, uh… I was wondering if you would like to… um… hang out sometime this week? I mean… if your not busy or anything…"

Zaen blinked. He thought highly of Riku. He never imagined that he would ever approach him.

"Okay. Thanks." Zaen gave a slight smile, but his eyes still seemed sad.

"I'm not really doing anything today… where do you want to go?"

"Well, how about you come over for dinner?"

"Really?"

Riku smiled and nodded.

"O-okay. Thank you…"

Zaen was unsure about what to say to him… The fortress that he built around his heart blocked out most emotions… even the emotions that made him feel warmth.

"Should I come to see you in an hour?" Zaen asked.

"That's fine! I'll be waiting. Just go down this road until you see a house with a small monument and a shrine in the backyard. You can't miss it!"

"Heh. Alright then. Thanks. I'll see you later then."

"Right!" Riku beamed. "See you soon!"

Riku ran off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Zaen stood there for a moment and took a deep breath…

"… Riku."

He turned around and proceeded down the road to a rather large house.

Everyone he passed stared at him… They always did that… Zaen always felt like the very

essence of bad luck… Eventually he reached his house.

"Hmm…"

Zaix kicked off his shoes and entered the house. He looked around in slight disdain…

He knew no one was here. He walked over to a table and placed his black bag

upon it's surface. He then walked into the kitchen and sat down in a wooden chair

and stared straight ahead. He always did this when something heavy was on his mind.

He let out a breath and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Hmm… I should change…"

Zaen stood up and walked down a hallway that led to his room. Within the room was a

large bed, a dresser, and a shelf with several strange items. One of the items was a

white and red circular device with a rectangular screen. Zaen eyed the item for a second… Ever since he found it,

he felt strange. He felt that he shouldn't show it to anyone before he figured it out…

Zaen quickly changed into … another uniform… the shirt was white with golden trim.

The pants and dress shoes were also white.

He searched his drawer until he found a necklace. It was a cross made if silver trimmed with gold…

the only momento from his great grandmother he had… He put it around his neck and tucked it into his shirt.

"You don't want me to grieve... I'll try to open up...."

* * *

Riku paused at the small monument. and gave his respects. He took off his shoes and entered his house.

He quickly ran into his room and put down his school bag.

He paused…

-a bell rings…-

"Huh? I thought I heard…" Riku changed out of his uniform and into some more comfortable clothing.

-a bell rings impatiently- Riku felt something flow within him…

"Could that be..?" Riku said almost tripping over his jeans. He quickly put on a red shirt and ran to the door to jump into his brown shoes.

Riku ran out of the house and towards the shrine, Drive in hand.

He saw a ghost like figure hovering over the shrine.

_"Took ya long enough, idiot!!"_ The ghost said smiling.

* * *

Suddenly the device on the shelf glowed and shook violently…

"?"

Zaen walked over to the device and it fell dormant. He picked it up feeling that strange feeling build up within him…

His right hand that held the object moved right… then up… then…

"Hmm…"

Zaen broke out of his trance. He could've sworn that he heard a voice say 'Go…To… Him…'

Zaen took a deep breath…

"What IS this…"

Zaen shook himself and proceeded to the front of his house. … He decided to make his way to Riku's house… He held the device firmly in his right hand…

* * *

"Shikigami! God Descend!!!!" Riku shouted while holding the drive.

Several shoji doors appeared around Riku A shadow of an anthropomorphic tiger appeared behind one of the doors.

It ran at a blazing speed down a hallway of several shoji doors. The shadow then came across several shoji doors that began to open rapidly.

The tiger shadow sped though the new path encased in a golden orb, It's eyes glowing an ominous crimson.

Riku slashed his drive right, and a tiger claw broke through the orb. He slashed upwards and another claw emerged.

He then slashed left and two clawed feet broke through. Finally Riku slashed downward and the tiger broke free of it's golden prison.

It smirked devilishly and leaped into the air tumbling backwards several times and landing on his sandaled feet.

He struck a charismatic pose, thrusting his right claw forward.

"Byakko no Kogenta…. Has descended!"

* * *

Riku stared at his ruby eyes… He was just as he remembered. His white fur was striped with blue. His hair was spiked backwards and his ears were pointed.

He wore a loose pair of red pants kept secured by a rope, a gray shirt with a red jewel on his neck, and shoulder pads.

On his hands were brown knuckle gloves that showed his long claws, and on his feet were brown sandals. His long tail had a single brass bell tied to it.

"Kogenta!"

"How many times do I have to tell you?! " Kogenta started jokingly. "Stop calling me out when there's nobody to beat up!"

Riku ran towards the white tiger and embraced him almost knocking him over. Tears from his violet eyes ran down his face .

"Kogenta! You're back!"

Kogenta held him close and gently pet Riku. He was smiling.

"You can't get rid of me THAT easily, moron." the tiger said holding him tighter.

"Heh! I guess… I'm still no good at letting go." Riku admitted…

"Yeah… I shouldn't have let you terminate our contract." Kogenta said smiling sheepishly. "But… Somehow… I was able to stay here… I didn't want to leave ya."

Riku put his hands on Kogenta's shoulders and smiled. He couldn't help forgetting he was forgetting something.

* * *

Suddenly Riku remembered, Zaen would be here soon… He scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, Kogenta?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm… well I'm kind of making dinner for a guest that will be here soon… "

"And?" Kogenta said flicking his tail impatiently jingling his bell.

"Well… I… uh… need you to return to your drive soon…"

Kogenta bristled.

"WHAT?! Oh come on! I haven't talked to you in years! Can't you just… tell 'em to get lost or something." Kogenta frowned and crossed his arms.

"It's only for a little while! Besides you can still be in ghost form. He really needs a friend. I want you to see how much

I've grown on my own for the past four years!. I promise I'll never send you away again. "

"You won't? "

"I still need you, Kogenta. You're very special to me. I want you to always be by my side."

"Alright…. I guess this guy really needs ya… so fine." Kogenta grumbled kicking at the ground.

"Thank you, Kogenta!" Riku laughed, hugging him.

"You'd better be glad I'm in a good mood!"

They laughed.

* * *

Zaen saw the house in question within sight he caught a glimpse of Riku entering the house… with something hovering behinds him…

He rubbed his eyes and looked again… and failed to see the apparition.

_"Stay calm, Zaen… There is no such thing as ghosts… I should know…"_

Zaen marched towards the house.

* * *

**I hope that get you interested! R&R I could really use it! ^^'**


	2. Shikigami Descend! Ruelo of the Byakko

**Zaen is seeing things… or is he… Second Chapter!!! Shikigami! God Descend! Ruelo of the Byakko!!!**

_Disclaimer:__I do not own Onmyou Taisenki or any of it's content._

Riku was frantically attempting to set up plates and chopsticks. He already had the rice boiled and on the  
wooden table in a bowl. It was slightly overcooked but otherwise palatable. There was also two cups and  
a pitcher of tea than sat beside the bowls. All that was left was the vegetables and the beef.  
Kogenta floated beside him still trying to convince him to feed the guest something that will make him gag  
so that he would leave earlier…

Zaen, being a fast walker, had already reached the house. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.  
Riku had almost dropped the bowl of steamed vegetables and beef upon hearing this…

"Heh! I guess that's your queue." Kogenta said calmly. He scoffed. The tiger didn't want to have to wait… but he smiled.

"You're mine after this!" Kogenta said crossing his arms

"Y-yeah…" Riku said blushing. Kogenta saw this and suddenly realized the gravity of his comment…  
He smiled and scratched the back of his head.

Riku ran up to the door and pushed it aside… He saw Zaen had taken to humming…  
He also noticed that he was rather dressed up for a friendly dinner.

Embarrassed Zaen stopped and cleared his throat.

"H-hi… I hope I'm not too early." Zaen said at last.

"Oh, no your just in time! Come on in." Riku said, stepping aside.

Zaen entered and took a deep breath. He felt like something was staring a hole in his forehead. He shuddered.  
He convinced himself that he was just nervous around Riku and that the food would help him relax…

Riku saw that Kogenta was glaring at the guest intently as if something was gravely wrong…

"Just sit at the table. I'll be back… I- uh gotta fix… uh… my hair! Yeah… "

Riku ran into a nearby room. Zaen blinked and did as he was told. He noticed that the feeling of being watched went away…

"Strange…" he whispered.

"What is it Kogenta?" Riku asked.

"I think he can sense me…" he replied frowning.

"Wha? How?"

"I dunno! I can just… feel it… There's really something weird about that one…" He said shrugging.

"Well, don't worry Kogenta! I'll be fine. He's just quiet. " Riku said with a smile.

Kogenta sighed.

"You haven't changed that much…" Kogenta retorted. Riku blushed.

"I'll be fine."

Riku walked out of the room and Kogenta followed, watching Zaen's movements. He quickly found that there was little to watch…

"I'm sorry for putting you through this trouble…" Zaen said to Riku as he walked by.

Riku sat down and gave an endearing smile.

"No, no! It's fine, Zaen. Go ahead and eat. You look like you haven't eaten in days…"

Zaen's eyes averted Riku's. Riku stared at him while he put food on his own plate.

"Have you eaten anything today?" Riku asked with a worried look on his face.

"I… wasn't hungry… I… I'm too lonely to eat…" Zaen looked up seeing Riku with a very worried look in his eyes…

"Please… don't worry about me… I only eat when I really need to…"

Zaen shook his head. "I-I'll shut up now. I'm sorry…"

Riku paused and smiled at him… Riku filled his plate with the vegetables, beef and some rice. He also filled Zaen' s  
plate with slightly larger amounts of food. He pushed the plate in front of Zaen and sat down next to him. Kogenta followed..

The tiger actually grew worried about the teenager… He thought Riku was soft-spoken… but this one was even worse.  
He was very impressed that Riku was trying to help Zaen, however.

"Eat." Riku encouraged. "You'll collapse if you don't keep you're strength up."

Zaen looked at his violet eyes. He could see something within them that was warm, caring, and pure… Zaen felt something within  
him release… He was no longer transfixed by grief… He smiled.

"O-okay." Zaen said picking up his sticks. He took a piece of beef from the plate and ate it. He smiled approvingly  
and continued eating. Riku watched him making sure he ate. He then began to eat when he felt that it was appropriate.  
Riku looked up at Kogenta and smiled. Kogenta gave him a thumbs up and grinned.

After a short while Riku decided to try and talk to Zaen.

"So… what do you like to do for fun, Zaen?"

"Oh, I like to um… collect things… and I like to sing." Zaen replied.

"Oh. I see… What kind of things do you collect?"

"I like to collect shells from the beach that have strange colors or shapes. That's most of my collection… but…"

Zaen reached into his suit pocket and pulled out the strange device…

Kogenta's ruby eyes widened Riku dropped his chopsticks into his tea.

"I don't know what this item is… but ever since I found it near the site where my family died in the  
accident, I felt that I should keep it… Have you ever seen anything like it?" Zaen focused his attention  
just above Riku's head..

"Ah!!!" Zaen screamed. He fell back away from them. "Who is that…?!"

He pointed at Kogenta.

"You have a drive?" Kogenta and Riku asked in disbelief.

"A-a what?" Zaen stammered.

"A drive kid." Kogenta said again.

"I have one too." Riku said taking it from his holster in the back of his jeans. "See?"

Zaen held his drive tightly in his right hand and looked intently at it. He then looked at the ghost tiger and stood up.

"You're not scared?" Kogenta asked in surprise. He floated closer to Zaen until he was inches away from his face.  
"Humph! Where is your shikigami?"

"I'm really confused... Riku." Zaen said at last. "I'm at a loss, but could you possibly explain this to me?"

Kogenta and Riku looked at each other and smiled.

"Follow me, Zaen" Riku said as he went to the front door.

They were now at the shrine Riku stood far away from Zaen and Kogenta floated in front of Riku.

"So… I'm supposed to form a contract with a shikigami?" Zaen asked. Staring at Kogenta.

"Yeah, but ya gotta have a reason to need a contract…"

"A reason…."

"Do ya have one?"

"I…" Zaen felt a strange power well up inside of him… He nodded.

Riku drew his drive.

"Zaen, try to remember what I'm about to do. I'm about to call Kogenta."

"O-okay."

"It's about time!" Kogenta said with excitement.

"Shikigami! God Descend!!!!" Riku shouted while holding the drive.

Several shoji doors appeared around Riku A shadow of an anthropomorphic tiger appeared behind one of the doors.  
It ran at a blazing speed down a hallway of several shoji doors. The shadow then came across several shoji doors that began to open rapidly.  
The tiger shadow sped though the new path encased in a golden orb, It's eyes glowing an ominous crimson.  
Riku slashed his drive right, and a tiger claw broke through the orb. He slashed upwards and another claw emerged.  
He then slashed left and two clawed feet broke through. Finally Riku slashed downward and the tiger broke free of it's golden prison.  
It smirked devilishly and leaped into the air tumbling backwards several times and landing on his sandaled feet.  
He struck a charismatic pose, thrusting his right claw forward.

"Byakko no Kogenta... Has descended!"

Zaen stood in awe of the white tiger. He found himself speaking without thinking.

"He's… beautiful…"

Kogenta blinked as his fur almost turned red. Riku smiled and walked up to Kogenta, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"That's not what I expected you to say, but I guess that will do for now." He said smirking.

Zaen smiled sheepishly and walked closer to Kogenta and Riku. Zaen outstretched his hand. Kogenta cocked his head to one side.

"It's nice to meet you, Kogenta!"

"You'd better remember that!" Kogenta said with a playful smirk returning the odd gesture. Riku laughed.

Zaen thought to himself. He could have someone to be with. A friend given to him by the hands of fate… A destined friend…

"So… are you ready" Riku asked.

"Y-yes. I'm ready."

Zaen stood back and held his drive close to his heart. 'Please….' Zaen closed his eyes. Suddenly, several shoji doors  
surrounded Zaen… He opened his eyes and saw the doors flying past him. When the doors stopped a shadowy figure  
appeared behind a shoji that stopped before Zaen. It's form looked a lot like Kogenta's…

"_You…" _a solemn voice said. _"You who bears the burden of mourning, You have called upon me… Yes?"_

"Y-yes."

"I shall hear your contract… Make your vow. " He said… turning his head to face Zaen. His eyes glowed blue.

Zaen wanted to cry… He wanted to forget his loss. He wanted people to stop taking pity on him… But more than anything…  
He didn't want to be alone anymore…

"I… I… My contract is…" Zaen's voice broke and he screamed. "I WANT TO BE FREED FROM MY DARKNESS !!! "

"…… _So do I" _The voice said softly. _"Shout my name! __**Ruelo of the Byakko!**__"_

Tears fell from Zaen brown eyes. He found the courage within him to believe in others again… He lifted his head and took a deep breath.

"_**Ruelo of the Byakko, I form a contract with you!!!**_"

"_Then I, Ruelo, accept your contract!"_

The shoji doors began to glow. They disappeared leaving Zaen in a space that was dark and illuminated by his own tears…  
The tears glowed brighter and expanded into walls of light. Suddenly a dark shadow appeared behind one of the walls.  
The figure shot off running while several walls created paths. The tiger-like shadow followed a long path until it reached a  
glowing shoji door. The door slid open and light enveloped the shadow, encasing it in a prismatic crystal.

The tiger's fur was silver and striped with black. His hair fell loosely down to it's shoulders. He wore a white sleeveless vest  
and a white pendant. His hands were covered with white knuckle gloves revealing his long claws. His black pants went to his  
ankles and were being held up by a white belt. A strange white crystal was tied to it's tail and his feet were bare.

The tiger sliced with it's right claw shattering part of the crystal. Next, the left claw broke the other side. The shadow then kicks  
the crystal once with its right claw foot weakening the entire crystal prison. Finally the tiger somersault kicks out of the crystal  
shattering it into dust shards. Upon landing the tiger jumped forward and flipped several times before landing on it's bare feet  
and performing a flurry of kicks ending in a Bajiquan stance. The shards gracefully surrounded him making a sparkling effect.

"Ruelo of the Byakko… has descended!!!"

**How was that? I hope you liked it! ^^' Alright I've decided to let this fan fiction's direction to be steered a certain way… By **_**YOU!!!**_** Please choose one of these with your review! **

_1) Zaen and Riku decided to forge a friendship as well as Kogenta and Rue. An enemy appears…_

_2) Zaen gets challenged by Kogenta!!!_

_3) Zaen get confronted when he returns home by a demon. He only knows on attack…._

**Thanks!!! Please R&R ^_^**


	3. Ruelo's Trust, Zaen's Resolve

**Alright! Since there is only one vote (Thank you White Hunter!!!)**

**I'll go ahead and do the first choice!!! Chapter 3! Ruelo's Trust Zaen's Resolve!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Onmyou Taisenki or any of it's content. Only my OCs. ^_^  
_

_

* * *

_

The black striped white tiger stretched and it's crystal glowed slightly. It let out a slight hum.

Zaen stood in awe of the tiger. Ruelo turned to face him and smiled.

"You finally released me… I'm glad. " He said in a gentle voice. He then turned to Riku and Kogenta.

"I thank you both for your kindness." he said bowing elegantly. Kogenta's face twitched. Riku smiled.

Kogenta then walked up to Ruelo. He crossed his arms and stared at him as if sizing him up.

"Can you fight?" Kogenta asked flatly.

The other tiger opened his mouth to speak… but then turned to look at Zaen.

"I'm sorry…" Zaen said looking at the ground. "I brought you here and I don't know enough about you… I'm so sorry."

Ruelo walked up to Zaen and hugged him. Zaen was at a loss.

"I… don't like to fight either… but I know that with you… I can become stronger."

Zaen returned the hug feeling the warmth from the tiger's body. Zaen had forgotten what the warmth  
of another being felt like. Ruelo stepped back resting his hands on Zaen's shoulders.

"You've found another toujinshi and shikigami, so I'm sure we'll learn a lot quicker."

Zaen smiled and nodded.

"Is that okay with you, Riku? Kogenta?"

"Sure!" Riku said happily.

"Yeah, okay." Kogenta groaned. He stomped over to Riku and poked him in the stomach causing him to giggle slightly.

"Okay, Riku… but After this you're mi-"

Riku gave him an adorable smile.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!!!"

They all laughed.

* * *

They relocated to a dense forest with a large clearing. There were several sturdy trees. Riku and  
Kogenta stood beside Zaen and Ruelo. Zaen looked at his drive in slight confusion. Riku held his out in front of him.

"Watch closely, Zaen, and try to follow these directions."

"Right." Zaen answered.

"Yeah! Let's show them how it's done!" Kogenta said smirking.

"_Shin-Kan-Da-Ri!" _

_Riku swung the drive right, up, left, then down._

"_Over-kill"_

"_Crescent Moon Dancing Fists!!!"_

Ruelo's eyes widened. Kogenta was enveloped in a golden aura as he charged at a large tree.  
Suddenly several crescent moons sliced the tree into splinters.

"Wow…" Zaen exhaled… Riku smiled.

"Heheh! Pretty cool huh?" Kogenta said, smiling wide. He noticed that Ruelo was staring intently at him.

"That's…." Ruelo whispered.

"Huh? What's wrong Ruelo? !!!"

Ruelo started to glow white…

"Hey, kid! Swing the drive like Riku just did!" Kogenta said as he moved to Riku's side.

"R-right…"

Zaen held out his drive.

"Here we go! _Shin-Kan-Da-Ri!!!_"

Zaen moved the drive slightly in the four directions.

Ruelo started to run at another tree. He leaped towards it and kicked it bouncing off of it and returning to Zaen side.

"Zaen, I think I need more power!" Ruelo suggested.

"More?"

"Yes." Riku added. "Swing it with more force. And say the words louder."

"Okay!"

"_Shin-Kan-Da-Ri!"_

Ruelo ran towards the tree with blazing speed, and struck it with his open palms. He rebounded again and smiled at Zaen.

"More power!" Kogenta encouraged. Zaen smiled at him and then looked at Ruelo. The tiger nodded. And faced it's target.

"_SHIN-KAN-DA-RI!!"_

"Over-kill!!!" Ruelo shouted!

"_Grand Flower Exploding Palms!!!!"_

The tiger ran towards the tree with a white aura surrounding him. His clawed hands are held at  
his side preparing his strike. He thrusts his palms forward when he is within striking distance of the tree.  
The blow connects … and his tail crystal begins to glow. There was a moment of silence. His crystal stopped glowing.  
Ruelo blushed in embarrassment and turned around. He looked guiltily at Zaen.

"I… I'm sorry…" he sweat dropped.

Suddenly the tree began to crack, and deteriorate. It rapidly started to increasingly show damage until  
eventually it quite literally exploded into splinters.

"Huh?" They all said gaping.

Kogenta gave Ruelo a hard look and anger veined.

"Your holdin' back aren't ya?" he yelled.

"Wha-? N-no! I put all of my strength into that!" he responded scratching the back of his neck and blushing. Riku looked at him and blinked.

"You're attack had a delayed effect… Maybe if we tried it on a different type of target…"

"_How about me?" _A calm voice said.

They all looked ahead to see a pale man dressed in a black trench coat and black jeans and black boots.  
His hair was black and spiked back. He wall tall and slim. His face was covered mostly by the collar of the  
coat and his sunglasses shielded his eyes.

"Hey! Who the heck are you!" Kogenta snapped.

"Erre'" he said. He then turned to face Zaen.

"You… you are the son of Alis and Eon Lucaster? "

"!!!"

Zaen stepped back in surprise. "How do you know my mom and dad?!"

Riku frowned.

"I would like you to become strong enough… to defeat me… It's what your dad wanted,  
but he loved you too much to involve you in such an ordeal… Being a toujinshi is not easy… "

"M-my dad?"

"Hey! What are you getting at?" Kogenta snarled.

Erre turned to face Kogenta.

"I want you two to train him… train him well… Can you do that for me?…

His brother."

Zaen, Riku, Kogenta and Ruelo stared in disbelief.

"Show me thy strength, Zaen Lucaster, the lost heaven toujinshi!"

He said throwing a card on the ground. A large disembodied eye appeared. It's flesh was  
a sickening red color and it's pupil was a glaring crimson shade.

"I summon thee… Occulae… "

"Zaen stand back!" Riku yelled. "Kogenta!"

"Ready!"

"Please do not interfere…" Erre' said as he threw four barrier toujinfu cards between  
him and Kogenta and Riku. Zaen and Erre' were now boxed in.

"C'mon, Riku we can break th-"

"No!" Zaen yelled.

Riku and Kogenta looked at him with worried expressions.

"I'll do this… I'll do this with you Ruelo! I can't let others stand up for me all the time… "  
He looked at Kogenta and Riku. "You two are the first friends that I have ever had… I can't just let you bear  
the burden of my hardships…" He turned to Ruelo and smiled. "I want to honor my contract with you Ruelo.  
I will not run away! Never again!!!"

Suddenly Zaen felt a strange power envelope him. He held his drive forward.

"I will fight for that purpose as well, Zaen. I'm ready!" Ruelo said getting into a fighting stance.

"Good… just like it should be. Occulae! Glaring Blaze!"

The eye shot an orange beam of light at Ruelo. He skillfully dodged the attack and ran towards the  
eye. The eye closed before Ruelo had a chance to attack. The tiger slashed at the closed eye with his  
claws but with no success. He jumped back and awaited the next chance to attack.

"Staring Spark!!" Erre' commanded the demon.

It stared at the ground below Ruelo. Electricity started to gather around Ruelo's feet.  
He jumped towards the demon just barely missing the bolt of lightning that erupted from below him.  
The eye closed.

"He won't be able to strike his weak spot while his eye is closed." Erre said calmly.  
"It looks like you can't do anything to harm it…"

"We'll see about that! Ruelo!"

"Ready! !" Ruelo shouted.

"_SHIN-KAN-DA-RI!"_

_"Over-kill!!!"_

"_Grand Flower Exploding Palms!!!!"_

Ruelo shot forward with the white aura surrounding him and his claws poised at his side.  
He struck the closed eye with his palms and bounded back. His tail crystal started to glow again…  
He then thrusts his palms towards the eye from a distance. The glow subsided and Ruelo stood  
firmly with his palms still held in the same position.

Erre shook his head in disappointment.

"It won't work…. Hmm?"

Zaen was smiling. "The end."

Erre looked at his demon which was slowly deteriorating. It writhed around in panic until finally,  
the eye exploded without a trace of it's strange presence left.

"Hmmm… Not bad… you'll be strong enough in no time…" Erre' turned around and threw a card at the  
ground. He disappeared before Zaen could speak another word. The barrier disappeared with him.

"That's right" Kogenta yelled. "You better run!

"Zaen, Ruelo! You did it! That was great!" Riku said.

"Thank you!" They both said in tandem.

They blushed at each other and smiled.

Zaen ran up to Ruelo and gave him a hug almost knocking him down.  
Ruelo patted his head and held him close.

"Ruelo. You trusted me… Thank you…"

"Zaen…"

Riku and Kogenta looked at the pair and smiled.

**Their friendship is getting stronger. Things only get more challenging for  
the new toujinshi and shikigami. Will they be able to deal with their opponents?  
Please R&R!!!**


	4. Zaen and Riku Against the World!

**Special thanks to White Hunter for helping me and encouraging the growth of this story! I figured they  
need to have some good bonding moments right? Chapter Four! Riku and Zaen Against the World!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Onmyou Taisenki or any of it's content. I only own my OCs.  
_

* * *

'_Shin-Kan-Da-Ri…'_

"Zaen? Is something wrong?" Ms. Amaya asked.

"Oh nothing, ma'am." He said smiling sheepishly. "I'm great!"

"My, you sound very energetic today!" She said with an endearing smile.

* * *

Zaen smiled and sat down at his desk, and Ruelo followed in his spirit form. He looked around with  
a confused look on his face. Riku and Kogenta were situated next to him. Kogenta smirked slightly at  
Ruelo's discomfiture and floated next to him.

"You'll get used to it, Ruelo. It doesn't last too long." Kogenta said crossing his arms.

"Heh! Thanks Kogenta. I'm glad you're here." Ruelo said while his cheeks turned slightly red.

"It's nice to have another toujinshi in the same class." Riku said turning to Zaen.

"But it's also kind of hard to manage talking to them and paying attention. But you'll be fine!"

"Thanks, Riku! " Zaen smiled.

* * *

Riku and Zaen were now in the gymnasium . Zaen's used to disdain this part of the day, but  
since he was now accompanied by his new friends he didn't mind it so much… Instead of being the  
enigmatic teenager who stayed on the sidelines he decided he would try and get into the action.

"Alright, guys! Line up!" An athletic, tanned man wearing a dark blue jogging outfit and dark blue runners  
announced. His eyes were yellow and he had messy light brown hair.

All of the guys, including a slightly reluctant Zaen, lined up against a padded wall, some more quickly than others.  
He made sure to stand next to Riku. They looked at each other and smiled. Kogenta and Ruelo were off to the side  
watching carefully.

"Guess what today is?" the man said walking over to a large green chest and taking out a bright red ball.

"Uh-oh…" Zaen whispered. "Don't say it … Please don't say it…"

"DODGE BALL!!!!!" The rest of the student screamed savagely. Riku sweat dropped and Zaen anger veined.

"Oh, man. This one's pretty brutal." Kogenta said with a smirk.

"Hmm? Dodge ball? " Ruelo said twitching his nose.

"You'll see…."

"BUT!" The man said lifting his right hand, silencing the restless teenagers. "This will be different. First of all…"  
He looked at Zaen intently. "You! Come over here, buddy." he said smiling.

"U-uh… Yes sir."

The students became slightly restless.

"What? Why _him?_" "He barely does anything…" "He'll be the first one I get…"

Ruelo looked at Zaen with a worried expression.

* * *

"Now then Zaen, I want you to walk ten steps away from me and then face me."

"Yes sir."

Zaen did exactly that and waited.

"Riku, Sai, Kotaro! Go to where Zaen is!"

"Okay!" Riku said smiling.

"Humph." Sai scoffed.

"Okay!" Kotaro said.

The red-headed, pale skinned, brown-eyed Sai stared at Zaen intently as he approached. Kotaro, who had  
cream colored skin, brown hair that spiked downwards, and green eyes, tailed him. He hung around Sai  
but didn't always approve of Sai's rebellious nature…

"The rest of you… SURROUND THEM!"

The rest of the guys surrounded the four boys. There were about ten of them.

"I was looking forward to getting you" Sai began… but… I guess now I can keep an eye on you."

Kotaro frowned.

"Sai… Lay off…" Riku said staring at him.

"What're you, his retainer? Or his boyfriend maybe?"

Riku's fist started to form… Zaen stepped in between them.

"Sai…" Zaen said with an air of patience. "You sure do like making the lives of others miserable huh?"

"Pretty much." he retorted He then walked a few steps away. Kotaro followed.

"Riku, don't worry about it." Zaen said. Riku took a deep breath looking over at Kogenta briefly. "I got your back… "

Kogenta bristled. Ruelo's eyes hardened.

"That… stupid little brat! I'll beat the snot outta him!" Kogenta bared his teeth and snarled.

"Zaen will get him…" Ruelo said with a smile.

"?" Kogenta turned to face the other tiger.

"Zaen may have been sheltered… but he's no pushover… not anymore…"

"Okay! Rules!!! Listen Carefully!"

* * *

"Heh! You four are in the red zone!" said the teacher pointing at the quartet of boys. He gave the ball to a student forming the circle. "Alright. The ball will be passed clockwise. When I blow my whistle you will throw the ball. Not at the face!!!! If the person is struck they join the circle. If it is caught, you're out! The one who catches the may throw the ball anywhere around the circle and remain in the game. If it misses you'll continue normally. When there are two people left in the middle they then have the option of picking up a ball that hit's the ground before contact with anyone and hitting anyone forming the circle. When there are four people left on the circle you may throw it at whomever you wish. If you catch a thrown ball at this point, the one who threw it is out! Last one standing wins!"

* * *

"Kotaro, don't screw up!" Sai snarled.

"Yeah, yeah…" Kotaro said with a yawn. Sai anger veined.

"Riku, I hope that you and I make it to the 'finals!'" Zaen beamed.

"Right! Let's do this!" Riku said standing next to Zaen.

The teacher slyly smiled.

"Five four three … psyche!!! -whistle- "

"!!! What?"

The ball was thrown at Zaen who ducked just in time. The ball was picked up and began it's rotation.

"Heh! Good dodge!!" The teacher said smirking.

"It may have had a better chance hitting -whistle- "

"Humph…" Sai said as he jumped to the left. The ball missed him completely.

The rotation continued.

"-whistle- !!! -whistle- !!! -whistle- !!! -whistle- !!! "

The ball flew by Kotaro's back, then whizzed by Riku's shoulder. The second shot was coming from behind… There was no way to escape…

"Hey!!!" Zaen called as he pulled Riku into an awkward embrace, saving him. Riku blushed slightly. Zaen laughed at how strange the moment was.

Kogenta sweat dropped. "Wow… "

Ruelo smiled. "See? He has a good heart."

Sai scoffed and dodges the shot aimed at his ribs by turning to the right, bumping into Kotaro.

"Watch where your going idiot!" Sai snapped.

"Ow! Sorry! …Man…" Kotaro said with a glare…

"-whistle- !!! -whistle- !!! -whistle- !!! -whistle- !!!"

The ball whizzed by Zaen but hit Kotaro in his knee…

"Oh well…" Kotaro said smiling at Zaen and Riku. "You two are pretty good! Keep it up!"

Zaen and Riku looked at each other and blushed.

"-whistle- -whistle- -whistle-"

The ball whizzed by Riku's left arm, and then bypassed Sai's right elbow. The last throw nearly got Sai in the back. He lost his balance and fell.

"Crap!"

"-whistle- "

Zaen pulled Sai's arm and got him up in time to dodge the throw aimed at his chest.

"What're you…?" Sai began.

"We are still on the same team, like it or not. I can't just let a teammate bite the dust…" Zaen said smiling.

Sai looked at him in disbelief but then smirked…

"Yeah, whatever… I guess I owe you one..."

"-whistle- -whistle- -whistle-"

The attacks were getting more focused… on Zaen. One missed his right foot. He ducked to avoid the next throw. The last one he sarcastically played dead.

They all, including Sai, laughed. Riku doubled over with laughter. Ruelo and Kogenta did the same. Zaen stood up and bowed.

"Wow, Zaen! Didn't know you had it in you!" the teacher said with an impressed expression.

"But don't get too overconfident! -whistle- -whistle- -whistle- -whistle- -whistle- -whistle-"

Riku jumped to the left to avoid the ball. He was now in front of Zaen. The ball was barreling toward Riku again.  
He dodged it and Zaen jumped out of the way as well. Sai moved to the left then to the right. Then he was forced to  
jump over the next throw. This left him vulnerable for the last throw. It struck the teenager in the back.

"Bah…" he scoffed. "Well… you two better watch you backs… literally. Heh!"

He smiled.

Riku and Zaen nodded and turned towards each other.

"Let's do it!" Riku said.

"Right!" agreed Zaen.

"-whistle- -whistle- -whistle--whistle- -whistle- -whistle--whistle- -whistle- -whistle- -whistle- -whistle- -whistle-"

Zaen and Riku started to dodge around frantically. They were laughing, even though it was them  
against the world. Kogenta and Ruelo cheered them on. They took out eight of the twelve opponents  
and were still strong. Sai and Kotaro were still in the game with three other students.

"Well then, Zaen and Riku… we meet again!" Sai said smiling tossing the ball playfully in his hands following him.

"Heh! Hey!" Zaen said as the ball nearly caught him in the ribs.

"Mine!" Kotaro said picking up the ball. He threw it at Riku who caught it.

"Aw well…" Kotaro said sheepishly. He laughed and went to join the other students.

Now it was just Sai vs. Zaen vs. Riku. Riku eyed Sai who was eyeing Zaen, who was eyeing Riku.

Riku knew that Sai was going to try and get Zaen, or better yet, himself...  
He pondered for a moment and then gave a devious smile... He turned to  
Zaen who saw the look in his violet eyes...  
Zaen smiled and slowly closed the distance between Sai and himself.

* * *

"Sorry… Zaen!!!!" Riku drew back his right arm… and threw it at…

"H-hey!!!"

Sai got hit right in the stomach.

"Y-you little- " Sai stammered.

Zaen smirked at Riku who was sheepishly smiling. Zaen picked up the ball.

"I got what I wished for! " Zaen said happily.

"Yeah…" Riku said scratching the back of his head.

He stood ready to dodge.

"Oops!" Zaen said dropping the ball so that it would roll towards Riku.

The students became restless with anticipation.

"What did he do that for?" Kogenta asked suspiciously.

"Hmmm…" Ruelo pondered.

* * *

"Aw man! I messed up…" Zaen said shrugging but winking at Riku.

Riku scooped up the ball and looked at Zaen with a confused look.

'_He… gave it to me?' _Riku smiled. He walked over to Zaen and threw the ball  
upwards grabbing Zaen's hand. When the ball came down it hit both of their hands at the same time.

"Heh. Well that's one way to end things!" The teacher said laughing and shaking his head.  
The rest of the students laughed. Zaen and Riku looked at each other and laughed.

**Yeah I know… weird. But yeah. New Poll!!!!**

**1) Second IN!!! **_**Shin-Da-Da-Kan!!!! They all go to Zaen's house.**_

**2) A new item… Huh what's this…? **_in-…-..an-…-Ri_

**3) Training! Zaen and Ruelo practice at home. Erre' returns…**

**R&R Please! It gets better!!! ^^'**


	5. The Book: part 1

**Decision has been made! Here we go! Chapter 5: The Book. Part 1**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Onmyou Taisenki or any of it's content._

Zaen, Riku, Kogenta, and Ruelo were walking out of the school and towards Riku's house.

"That was fun!" Zaen beamed. "I 'm really glad that you were on my team Riku! You're amazing!"

"Heheh! Thanks! I have someone to thank for that…" Riku replied smiling at Kogenta who grinned back at him. "You were pretty awesome yourself." Riku added.

"Where did you learn how to move like that?" Ruelo asked smiling.

"Yeah. You're pretty quick, kid" Kogenta said smirking.

"Well… don't laugh…" Zaen said with a sheepish smile… "I uh… well… I taught myself how. Yeah I got bored… Heheh."

They all looked at Zaen with concerned expressions.

"Why would we laugh, ya moron!" Kogenta yelled.

Zaen shook his head. "I… It's nothing!" Zaen said trying to force a smile.

"It's just really embarrassing."

"What is?" Ruelo asked tilting his head to one side.

"The way I train." Zaen said evasively.

"Humph! You're hiding something…" Kogenta surmised crossing his arms.

"Hey look we're here!" Zaen said changing the subject.

Kogenta stared at Zaen intently… and then sighed out of confusion.

Riku scratched the back of his head.

* * *

They entered the house and called out their shikigami. Ruelo and Kogenta went into another room while Zaen  
and Riku sat in the living room to finish their homework. They had agreed to do this daily and train whenever there  
was time to do so. Zaen would, on occasion bring things from his house for entertainment. Ruelo and Zaen had grown  
quite fond of Riku and Kogenta. Riku enjoyed the company… since his previous roommates were on their own adventures…

* * *

Riku scratched his head as he looked over his homework. He looked at one of his textbooks briefly before  
filling in a blank to a question on the sheet. He noticed that Zaen was staring at him from the corner of his violet  
eyes. He looked at him but Zaen looked back down at his paper… which was already finished.

"What's up, Zaen?" Riku asked cheerfully.

"Oh, nothing… Just thinking about something…" said Zaen wistfully.

Riku smiled and resumed his work. Zaen looked around briefly…

He took a deep breath.

_'Shin-Kan-Da-Ri'_ he thought. '_I need to help him recover his strength._'

* * *

"So… what did you want to talk to me about?" Ruelo asked.

Kogenta was pacing about Riku's room with his arms crossed.

"Do you know any other attacks?" Kogenta asked pausing to look at the other white tiger.

"Well… I… um…" Ruelo scratched the back of his head and looked at the ground. "My other  
attacks… I think I know where to find them…"

"Where?" he said pausing.

"I think it's at Zaen's house somewhere. There is an artifact that he keeps in his room. A tome…  
he studies it everyday while chanting strange words… They are not the IN seals though…  
One of them looks like this…"

Ruelo took Kogenta's right claw hand and opened it. Kogenta blinked. Ruelo stood beside him  
and traced the IN.

Kogenta blinked again.

"It looks like a diamond…" he mumbled.

"Yeah…" he said waving his tail in front of him. "Like this…"

"You should convince him to try it." Kogenta said smiling.  
"It's pretty complex for a second seal."

"Yep… but you don't have to worry about stuff like that. Your toujinshi  
knows your attacks… I envy you two for that." Ruelo laughed.

"Hey, hey! Stop that. You just got here!" Kogenta placing a claw hand on his shoulder.  
"Trust me. You and Zaen will become strong. I know it."

"Kogenta…" Ruelo's blue eyes began to get soft. "Thank you."

"Hey don't get soft on me now! Were rivals from now on! Got it!?" Kogenta said messing up Ruelo's hair.

"Heh! Hey, s-stop!" Ruelo started to do the same to his new rival.

"Oh, NOW your asking for it!"

Kogenta put Ruelo in a headlock and continued to mess up his hair. Ruelo wrapped his arms  
around his rival and pushed him down to a bed.

"Hey!" Kogenta growled

Kogenta broke his hold and tried to push Ruelo away with his feet, but  
Ruelo quickly sidestepped and pinned him.

"Whoa! You're not bad!" Kogenta said smirking.

"Well I'm you're _rival_ right?" Ruelo said rolling over. He put his hands behind his head and smiled. Kogenta did the same.

"You'd better remember that!!!!"

"Hahahaha!"

* * *

"I'm so glad summer break starts in six more weeks!" Zaen beamed. "I wasn't looking forward  
to it before, but I have you, Kogenta, and Ruelo to thank for that! Heh!"

"Especially Kogenta." Riku added. "I bet he'll want to search for IN seals for Ruelo."

"Yeah. I am kind of curious to see what Ruelo can do… and to see just what my  
brother wants…" Zaen's face hardened.

"Actually… There is a book that I have at home… There is a strange seal within it…  
I always thought that it was some sort of puzzle… but now it seems like something more…"

"Hmmm… That does sound like a good place to start." Riku agreed.

"Man… a lot has been happening over the past few days!"

"Yeah." Riku said closing him book and putting away some of his supplies. "But don't  
worry. Kogenta and I will always be here to help you. Okay?"

"Thanks, Riku! That means a lot."

"Heheh!" Riku smiled. "We'll come over tomorrow to look at it. Since it's the weekend we can get a lot done."

Soon, Riku and Zaen were finished with the assignment.

"Wow… that went really well! Thanks for the help, Zaen!"

"Sure, buddy! Anytime."

Zaen began to pack his belongings.

"Ruelo! You ready to go?"

Ruelo sprung up from the bed and stretched. Kogenta stood up and gave a large yawn.  
Ruelo looked at him and smiled causing Kogenta to sweat drop.

"W-What? What's so funny?" Kogenta asked defensively.  
"I hope I didn't loll you to sleep."Ruelo blushed and smiled.

"? You're weird…" Kogenta said shaking his head.

The two tigers walked out of the room joining their respective toujinshi. Zaen lifted his bag onto his  
shoulder and walked a bit reluctantly towards the door. Zaen saw that it was well after 8:00 pm as he looked  
at the kitchen's clock. He didn't notice how much time had elapsed. Even so, Riku didn't mind.

"Well Zaen, tomorrow we should go to your house so we can find those hidden seals. When should Kogenta and I come over?"

"Probably at nine. I'm usually up by then." Zaen said putting on his shoes.

"Alright then! We'll be there!" Kogenta said energetically.

"Bye-bye, guys" Ruelo said entering his drive on Zaen's holder.

"Bye!" Kogenta and Riku said in tandem.

Zaen began walking home. He looked back to wave at them again and then took off jogging. Riku went back  
into his house, grabbed his school supplies and put them in his room. He turned around to see Kogenta glaring  
at him, arms crossed and tail flicking impatiently.

"I want to see the rest of his IN!" Kogenta said impatiently. "No demons to fight… no butt kicking… bah…"

"Heh, I know, Kogenta. You're bored…" Riku said looking at him apologetically. He went over and gave him a hug.  
"But look on the bright side. At least no one's in danger."

"Yeah, yeah…" he said lazily returning the hug. "I _guess_ that's good… and stuff…"

Riku sighed and shook his head.

He looked into a nearby dresser and pulled out a pair blue pajamas. He went into the bathroom and changed.  
As he walked back into the room with his other clothing, Kogenta plopped back onto the bed and placed his hands behind his head. He jingled his  
tail bell in front of him and pawed at it.

"Well… if that jerk Erre' shows up, I wanna piece of the action next time!"

Riku smiled and laid down next to him.

"You're just anxious to find out what Ruelo can do, huh?"

"Humph, maybe…" Kogenta said smirking.

Kogenta moved his tail over Riku's face and jingled the bell.

Riku laughed and tried to catch the bell, which Kogenta would draw back.

"Man… I'm bored!" Kogenta whined.

* * *

"There!…. Hya!…. Sa…. Ra…. Ha!…."

"Zaen… I think you're overdoing it a bit…" Ruelo said in his spectral form.

They were already home. Zaen had gone into a large room filled with training equipment that  
his father used to use. He had his bed attire on, which strangely looked like a red and black jogging suit.  
He was currently attacking certain points on a humanoid doll.

"I have … to be… ready… for … tomorrow!" Zaen said while his open palms attacked the doll with every syllable.

"You're going to be sore in the morning. Then again, you jump right out of bed regardless… I don't know how you do that…"

Zaen began kicking the target points now with increasing accuracy. Ruelo was impressed to see how graceful his attacks were.

"Okay! I'll finish with this one…"

Zaen backed away from the target, took a stance and closed his eyes. His body then shot forward as he approached.  
His right hand stabbed the dolls neck followed by a palm strike to the stomach. Zaen then wheel kicked the doll in it's face  
with his right foot which then ended up stomping on the doll's ankle. From there, Zaen took a crouching stance resembling a phoenix.  
He then shot forward and stabbed the chest of the idol with his right hand.

"And….!!!!" Zaen whispered as his hands were brought back as if he was performing a familiar attack.

"Right here!!!"

Zaen's palms struck the sternum of the target causing something within it to make a small 'click'.

'_That's…' _Ruelo thought.

"Phew… that last strike was draining… I hope I didn't break it…" Zaen looked at Ruelo who seemed to be in deep thought.

"What's wrong, buddy?"

"Oh, nothing Zaen." he replied smiling. "Are you ready to go to bed now?"

"Yes. Sorry for being stubborn."

"_Shikigami. God descend. _"

Ruelo appeared beside Zaen. Ruelo was confused.

"Why did you call me out of the drive?"

"I'm sure your bored of being in the drive all the time. "

"It's not that bad… but thank you."

They both ventured into Zaen's room. Ruelo waited for Zaen to get into the bed before he laid  
down next to him. He saw the book sitting on the top shelf. It almost seemed to beckon to him.

"You alright?" Zaen asked turning to face him.

"Yes. I'm fine… just a little nervous…"

"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

"Heh! I'll protect you too, Zaen."

"Heheh."

Zaen turned on his back and closed his eyes.

Ruelo was still starting a the book.

"I hope you're right… Zaen…"

Ruelo closed his eyes and turned away from the shelves.

_**The second update is coming tomorrow! See ya! :3 Please R&R**_


	6. The Book: part 2

**Sorry for the long drought! I'll make up for it! ^_^ ' Here's the next update! I hope you like it!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Onmyou Taisenki or any of it's content.  
_

* * *

"Come on, come on, come on, come on, COME ON!"

Kogenta was in his spiritual form yelling in the ear of Riku who was getting dressed. It was well past 9:00 and Kogenta was furious.

"HOW could you NOT hear me?! You've gotten really lazy, Riku!" Kogenta crossed his arms and shook his head.

"I'm sorry! I had a dream that I couldn't wake up from!" Riku said putting on a red t-shirt. From there he  
hurried to one of his dressers and put on his socks nearly tripping on his blue jeans. Kogenta anger veined  
and clenched his clawed fists.

"Baka…" he muttered. "That guy is probably gone by now…."

* * *

"Zaen? Do you think they will be here?" Ruelo said. He was laying down on the bed pawing at his tail crystal with his feet.  
Zaen was sitting next to him and was fully dressed. He was wearing his black jeans and black and white shoes. He was wearing  
a black jean jacket with a white t-shirt underneath. His cross necklace was inside of his shirt.

"I'm sure they will, Rue. " Zaen said smiling at him. "I'll make some breakfast just in case they are hungry when they get here… Actually…"

Zaen got up and stretched. He went to the shelf in his room and picked up his book. He flipped to a held fold and walked towards the exit of his room.

"Maybe I should get started. You hungry?"

"Heh, a little." Rue said shyly.

"Okay. I'll make enough for everyone!" Zaen said smiling. "Now… I wonder if they like omelets … "

* * *

Riku was running down the road towards Zaen's house with Kogenta who was still steamed.  
They were about three minutes away. Riku seemed to have something on his mind.

"Please be there, please be there…" Riku said hopefully.

* * *

"Check and check…. Hmmm…. I hope they will be here soon…" Zaen walked over to Rue, who was again playing  
with his tail this time at the table. He was excited about today and couldn't help wondering what kind of IN he  
would learn. He imagined himself performing Crescent Moon Dancing Fists and smiled.

'He's really strong…'

"Rue? You alright?" Zaen said placing several forks and spoons on the wooden table.

"Oh, yeah! I'm just anxious."

"Yeah… me too."

Zaen returned to the kitchen and began to take out plates.

Rue's blue eyes suddenly came across the book that Zaen had placed on his side of the table. He looked at  
Zaen who was still milling about the kitchen. Rue slowly moved towards the book and placed his right hand on it. He felt a  
faint warmth and quickly drew it back. His tail crystal gave a slight hum an then died down.

"Um… Zaen? Can I ask you something?" the tiger said looking at his right paw hand. "The book… what is it."

"Oh… well my dad used to study it all the time. He said that it was given to him by a dear friend who was  
… gifted. I'm guessing that he was a toujinshi… Anyway…" Zaen brought over four plates and went over to Rue.  
"… the book seems to describe certain fighting techniques that a toujinshi can use to defend themselves. Yet, here… "

Zaen flipped open the book. "… there is a strange marking that looks just like an IN technique…"

Zaen found the page and showed Ruelo. His eyes narrowed.

"There… it starts there…. And ends there." Ruelo pointed out.

"So it is … _Da-Ri-Shin-Kan? _Hmm… I hope so..."

* * *

-knock- -knock- -knock -

Zaen placed the book on the table and stood up. Ruelo bounded up and followed Zaen to the door.

"That must be them." Zaen said opening the door. He saw Riku doubled over and panting.

"Heh.. Sorry I'm late!" He said smiling sheepishly.

"Aww… You didn't have to run here, Riku!" Zaen said laughing.

Riku and Kogenta were now sitting across from Ruelo. Riku insisted that he didn't want to trouble  
Zaen with the burden of feeding him but Zaen smiled and explained that he had already cooked enough food for everyone.

"Okay! So… I have made omelets with cheese and bacon, fried apples and fried rice. There is also orange and apple juice."

Riku and Kogenta looked at each other and then at Zaen.

"Oh… sorry… I know I sound like I should work in a restaurant right?" Zaen chuckled.  
He went into the kitchen and returned with a pitcher of orange juice and one pitcher of apple juice.

"Heh. No, you're fine!" Riku said. He pondered for a moment trying to figure out what he wanted while  
Zaen went to go get the cups. His stomach growled impatiently and he blushed. He looked up guiltily at  
Zaen upon his return. Kogenta sweat dropped.

"Wow… I'll get you set up now then! Hah!" Zaen said as he picked up his plate. He went into the  
kitchen and loaded the plate with two small omelets, fried apples and rice. When he returned he placed  
the plate in front of Riku and smiled. Riku's eyes widened.

"Th-Thank you!" Riku said bowing slightly.

"Sure!" Zaen said walking over to Kogenta. " Alright then. Kogenta, what would you like?"

The tiger eyed Riku's plate.

"Well… give me what Riku has." said Kogenta with a confused look on his face. The food  
looked unfamiliar to him put he didn't want to offend Zaen or Ruelo for that matter.

"Gotcha!" Zaen did the same for Kogenta who thanked him.

Zaen walked over to Ruelo and picked up his plate and asked what he wanted.

"May I have one omelet, a little bit of rice, apple juice, and a lot of fried apples?" Ruelo asked.

"Nope." Zaen said jokingly.

"Huh?" Ruelo said tilting his head to one side.

Zaen went into the kitchen with his plate. When he returned everyone laughed.  
It was exactly what he asked for. Ruelo smirked at Zaen and shook his head.

"Sorry, were fresh out." Zaen said tickling Ruelo behind the ear. Ruelo shied away from him and laughed.

Zaen went into the kitchen and came back with a plate that had two omelets and fried apples.  
Everyone was waiting for him patiently, even Kogenta.

Zaen bowed his head for a moment and everyone else did the same.

He lifted his face and beamed.

"Alright! Eat up!"

* * *

Riku cut a piece of his omelet and ate it. He smiled and continued eating.

Kogenta did the same and quickly found that the more he ate, the more he wanted to eat.

"This is really good!" Riku said taking another bite of his omelet.

"Heh! I'm glad you like it! Thank you!" Zaen replied.

"Zaen is really good at cooking breakfast food." Ruelo said. "He actually makes things like this at night sometimes."

"Can we come here for dinner then?" Kogenta said chewing a mouthful of rice.

"Oh, s-sure!" Zaen chuckled.

* * *

After they all ate Zaen cleared the table. Riku helped him carry all of the dishes into the kitchen and also  
helped to wash them. Ruelo and Kogenta spent that time looking in the book with confused expressions.

After the dishes were done and the remaining food and drink was stored, they joined the tigers in the living room.

"Hmmm… this makes no sense!" Kogenta groaned. "There are no words in this book… just pictures…"

"Ah yes." Zaen began "It took me off guard when I saw this… but it helps me to understand how  
I should defend myself. But here…" Zaen flipped to the page with the strange black lines. It formed a square.

"_Da-Ri-Shin-Kan" _Riku whispered. "Hmmm…"

"So this is what you were talkin' about." Kogenta said smirking. "What does it do?"

"That's the only problem…" Zaen said frowning. "It doesn't say…"

"Well then let's go test it out then!" Kogenta exclaimed. "It's not going to show us if we just sit here reading all day!  
C'mon!" Kogenta grabbed Ruelo by the arm and started dragging him towards the door.

"H-hey we can't go out into the open like that!" Ruelo stammered.

Kogenta sweat dropped and released his grip.

"I-I knew that!" Kogenta said defiantly crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah… where should we go?" Zaen frowned.  
"Erre' might find us again if we go to the forest clearing… Is there anywhere else we could go?"

Kogenta looked over at Riku and smiled. Riku nodded and returned the gesture.

"There is one place…" Riku said as he walked over to Kogenta.

"I'll show you."

* * *

They all got off of the train they took to reach Ooiwasai and walked through the forest path  
until they reached a dirt road. Zaen saw a boulder but then saw two paths. He looked back at the boulder.

"Wow… " Zaen beamed. "So this is the Karadani boulder. This place is perfect!"

"Yeah…" Ruelo said looking around in his spiritual form. Riku looked intently at the tree and then  
at Kogenta. Kogenta smiled at him and thought back to the day when Riku first sliced the in to fight the  
Kanro shikigami. Riku moved his hand right down and then right again.

"Baka…" Kogenta chuckled.

* * *

They soon came across a small Dousoujin statue.

"Hmmm… It's pointing to this path Zaen observed. Well I guess we should… huh?!"  
Zaen's drive started to glow but then died down.

"Whoa…" Kogenta said. "Ruelo? You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. But there is something nearby… I can feel it." Ruelo came out of his  
drive and pointed to another Dousoujin monument. Zaen frowned and started towards it. Riku and Kogenta followed.

At length they reached the Dousoujin monument and again had to chose between the paths.

"There sure are a lot of them…" Zaen noted. "We are going the right way, right Riku?"

"You're doing fine, Zaen. Just trust your instincts."

Zaen nodded and began going down the path indicated by the monument. Suddenly Zaen's  
and Riku's drive glowed, and a new path showed with a green glow. It trailed all the way down  
to the ground level where the Karadani boulder resided. Zaen noticed the small tree on the boulder  
as he walked on this new path. Zaen was obviously impressed. Riku smiled at Zaen's excitement.

At length they reached the end of the path. Zaen looked at his drive and then back the way  
they had traveled, but was shocked to see that the path had disappeared. Zaen blinked in confusion and looked a Riku.

"Was it supposed to do that?" Zaen asked sheepishly.

"Yeah. That happened to us too." Riku answered nodding.

* * *

"_Found some, Erre'!"_ A very laid back man's voice said. Suddenly several toujinfu cards rained down  
around the entire area forming a dome. Then another card fell to the ground right in front of Zaen. Zaen  
quickly jumped back as the card burst into ice shards before him. Riku ran towards Zaen and shielded him by standing in front of him.

"_Very well… I leave you to test him, Tenra. My summon will keep the other busy." _Erre's voice beckoned.

"Heheh! Awesome! This'll be fun!"

Suddenly, a slightly tanned man dressed in blue jeans and a blue shirt covered with a gray jacket  
stepped from behind the tree. A blue and green drive was fixed in his right hand. He wore a blue cap  
that forced his spiky hair to either side of his head. He looked at Zaen with lazy blue eyes and smiled.

"Hey there, pal! I hope you've been doing a good job practicing!" He yawned and hopped down from the  
boulder. As he stood up he smiled brightly and waved.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Tenra, and I'm here to test you're growth. Nothing personal! I hope this will be a good match!"

"Wait! Were is Erre'? " Zaen said backing away from him slightly and looking around. Riku grabbed his drive from it's holder.

"Oh yeah, he won't be here for this fight I'm afraid. But don't worry. I'll be more than enough to entertain you! _Shikigami!"_

Tenra raised his drive into the sky and then slashed downward.

"_God Descend!"_

Several shoji doors appear and open to reveal a white wolf shikigami.

It had green eyes and silver armor across his chest. He wore silver loose pants that were tied  
around his waist by a black belt. He wore black sandals and black gloves. Two swords were sheathed on his back.

"Iniu no Yuki, has descended!"

"Heh! This is perfect!" Kogenta sneered. "Riku!"

"Right! _Shikigami! God Descend!"_

Kogenta appeared in front of him, striking his pose.

"Kogenta of the Byakko, has descended!"

"Zaen!"

"Okay… now is the time. _Shikigami! God Descend!"_

Ruelo took his fighting stance in front of Zaen.

"Ruelo of the Byakko, has descended!"

"Well now… so you really do have a Byakko! Good. I'm expecting a good fight!"

* * *

Suddenly the ice crystal shattered revealing a large two headed dog. It's skin was a very dark purple  
and around each of their necks was a collar of dark ice. It's eyes glowed an ominous red and it's muzzles  
were full of razor sharp fangs. It growled and looked at Ruelo..

"Heh! Over here mutt!" Kogenta taunted as he directed it's attention away from Ruelo.

The beast snarled and began chasing him.

"Wow… that's kind of funny dogs and cats fighting! Priceless."

Tenra held his drive up and smiled. "Get ready Inui!"

"_Shin-Shin-Kan-Shin!" _

"Overkill!" the wolf barked. He drew his blades and began running at Ruelo. "Wolf Rave Whirlwind!"

The wolf jumped into the air and began spinning vertically towards Rue.

"Rue! Dodge it!"

Rue dodged to the right of the attack and looked at Zaen.

"_Shin-Kan-Da-Ri!"_

Rue jumped towards Inui and tried to palm strike him in the chest but he missed. The wolf sliced  
at the tiger several times but Ruelo dodged every attack gracefully. The wolf raised his blades above  
him to strike from above but Ruelo caught the wolf's wrists. The wolf smiled and rolled back wards planting  
it's claw feet on Ruelo's chest. He kicked him into the air and stood up.

"Ruelo!" Zaen shouted.

Ruelo somehow managed to roll in the air and land on his feet.

* * *

"_Shin-Kan-Da-Ri!"_

Ruelo directed another strike towards the wolf's right knee, but Inui dodged and stomped on Ruelo's back grounding him.

"Ruelo! Are you okay?" Zaen yelled.

"Don't worry! Keep fighting!"

"Right! _Shin-Kan-Da-Ri!"_

Ruelo tripped the wolf by kicking his legs and pinned him. They wrestled around trying to gain the upper hand.

Meanwhile, the demonic dog's heads were launching blasts of dark ice at Kogenta who dodged them easily.

"Man… this guy is pathetic!" Kogenta groaned. "Riku!"

"Right! _Shin-Kan-Da-Ri!"_

"Overkill! Crescent Moon Dancing Fists!!!! "

Kogenta transformed into the crescent blades sped towards the demon, but the beast raised  
it's paw and slammed it on the ground before him. Suddenly, a wall of dark purple ice appeared  
deflecting Kogenta's attack. He jumped back and snarled.

"Darn… not strong enough! Riku! The sword!"

"_Shin-Ri-Da!!!"_

A several shoji doors appeared and flew by. One of them stops and opens slowly. A beautiful sword begins to exit the  
shoji. The hilt had a design of a roaring tiger. The blade had red lines branching from the middle  
line of the blade and ended in a yellow shining tip.

"Here it comes, Here it comes, Here it comes, Here it COMES!!!"

Kogenta grabs the blade and swings it in front of him.

"Saikaidō Kotetsu is here!"

The wolf's heads roared and charged towards the tiger. Kogenta leaped into the air dodging the  
dog's rush and brought the blade crashing down upon the heads of the demon. A blue aura surrounded  
the demon and it was eradicated by the light.

"Heh! Easy!" Kogenta smirked.  
Riku and Kogenta looked over at Zaen battle.

* * *

Ruelo was panting and was roughly bruised. Inui had suffered damage as well, but not as much.

"Ruelo…" Zaen whispered.

"Hey man… you know that if you lose this battle… you'll lose your memories of being a toujinshi, right?  
And you can't regain that shikigami."

Riku and Kogenta looked at each other in wonder. They must not have truly terminated their contract…

"Wha-" Zaen gasped.

"Yeah… I know." Tenra said scratching the back of his head. "I really don't want to lose Inui… but…  
I can't say that I want you to lose either. So make sure you fight with everything you have!"

"Lose… Ruelo? Forever?" Zaen said fearfully. He couldn't move he stared at Ruelo unable to even speak.

"Zaen!" Riku called out. "The path!"

Zaen snapped out of his trance and noticed that the path had reappeared.

"I'm sorry but… It's time to end this!" Tenra held his drive in front of him.

"_Da-Shin-Shin-Ri!"_

"Overkill!!!" Inui barked. He ran at Ruelo with his blades crossed in front of him. "Fenrir Rending Cross Blades!!!"

"Zaen. I know you can do this… I trust you." Ruelo said bracing himself. "I'm ready!"

* * *

Zaen looked at the road…

'right down right? That's it"

"Now!" Ruelo yelled.

"_Shin-Ri-Shin!!!!"_

Inui closed in and was about to slice, but was interrupted by a brutal slap that sent him spiraling away and crashing on the ground.

"Ugh.. Ow. What was that?" Inui said groggily.

"I-Inui?!"

"Zaen the new IN!"

"_Right! Da-Ri-Shin-Kan!!!!"_

Ruelo's eyes flickered blue for a moment. He started to levitate and the sky began to split apart a shoji door appeared high above Ruelo and slowly opens.

"It has arrived…"

A white light shot down towards Ruelo. He raised his right claw hand and the power flowed through him.  
When the light died down, an immaculate crystal hovered in his hand. He snapped his fingers and the crystal  
changed into a beautiful crystal sword. He grabbed the sword's clear hilt and swung it in front of him.

"It has arrived, Kesshou Ittou, Amatsu Namida! The Crystal Sword, Heaven's Tear!"

* * *

"What?!" Tenra gasped.

"Forgive me, Tenra, but I cannot lode yet! Ruelo!"

"Purify!"

Ruelo sliced the blade releasing a light slash that struck Inui dead on.

He disappeared with light that enveloped him.

"Heh… g-good job… unh… You deserve this victory, Za- uhn…."

Tenra collapsed on the ground dropping his drive. Zaen looked sorrowfully at his defeated opponent.

"Wow, Zaen! You learned two IN in one battle! Heh at this rate you might be able to face me someday!"  
Kogenta fang smiled but quickly noticed that Zaen was gravely sad.

"He… he won't see his partner anymore…" Zaen whispered. "What have I done…?"

"You kicked his butt!" Kogenta yelled. "You can't help what he got himself into. The Byakko are no pushovers! Heh!"  
Kogenta walked over to Zaen and playfully punched his arm. "Don't worry about it."

"Zaen, you did what you had to do to protect your friend… I too… dislike fighting other toujinshi as well…  
but sometimes it just can't be helped…" Riku placed a hand on Zaen's shoulder. Zaen looked up at Riku and smiled lightly.

"Riku… Kogenta… and Ruelo… thank you. "

Ruelo walked up to Zaen and grabbed his hand.

"You have a good heart Zaen. I'm glad that you are my toujinshi."

"Thank you, Rue. I'm glad you got your sword back!"

"Huh?" Rue looked down at his right hand to see his sword and frowned. It then disappeared in a flash of light.  
"No amount of IN can ever compare to the strength you gave me today, Zaen. My real power, is having you as a touji- no…  
as a friend." Ruelo smiled and placed his paws on his shoulders.

"Ruelo…" Zaen said smiling.

**Sorry for the long no update period! I got a bit lazy! ^_^' I'm still going to update but it may not happen more than once a week. Please R&R!**


End file.
